


Raining on Sunday

by IreneADonovan



Series: Nights and Days [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, post-XMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles, Erik, a rainy morning, and SMUT!!!





	Raining on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This series was my first tentative venture into Cherik smut, and it still holds a special place for me...

Charles awoke to the rumble of thunder, near enough to vibrate the window glass. Lightning arced and flickered, illumining his bedroom with eerie light. The air was heavy with damp, sweet with the scent of rain, and cool on his bare shoulders.

Erik remained soundly asleep, guard down as it only ever was when he shared a bed with Charles. His chest was a warm, solid presence against Charles' back, and one arm was slung possessively round Charles' torso.

Few would believe Erik was a cuddler, but the brutality of his youth had left him touch-starved and craving contact. It had also made him a surprisingly gentle and tender lover.

Charles snuggled back deeper into Erik's embrace, drinking in the sensation of being surrounded by satiny skin and hard muscle. Erik's cock, a bit more awake than the man himself, twitched in response. It nestled in the small of Charles' back, mostly above the zone where sensation faded, like that hollow had been made for it.

It had been two months since what Charles had come to think of as the Bathtub Détente, and waking up like this, spooned against Erik, had become one of the high points of his mornings. Waking up like this on a rainy Sunday where neither of them had to rush off anywhere was even more a moment to be savored.

He knew he'd have to get up eventually, at least for a little while, but not yet. Not nearly yet.

Charles reached back, slid his hand up Erik's thigh. Erik stirred, buried his face in the juncture of Charles' neck and shoulder.

“Morning, love,” Charles said.

Erik mumbled something that might have been a greeting, and the arm round Charles' midsection tightened.

They lay there, drifting in lazy companionship as the storm raged outside. The rain sheeted against the windows, driven by the winds, but Charles barely heard it, focused instead on the soft rhythm of Erik's breath near his ear.

Just when Charles started to think he'd have to forcibly rouse Erik -- there was only so long he could put off his morning routine without things getting messy -- Erik lifted his head. “'S raining,” he mumbled.

“Rather a lot,” Charles agreed.

“Time is it?”

“Almost nine.”

He felt Erik's spike of alarm, the tensing of his muscles as he prepared to hurl himself out of bed. “Why didn't you wake me?” he demanded sleepily.

“It's Sunday, love,” Charles replied.

“Sunday,” Erik breathed, and the tension flowed out of his body. He kissed the side of Charles' neck, and the arm around Charles' torso shifted until Erik's hand could trace a lazy circle on Charles' belly.

Charles shuddered as his nerve endings lit, then he sighed. “Hold that thought, love. I'm going to have to get up for a bit and get myself sorted out.”

Erik's hand stilled, then he kissed Charles' shoulder. “Do what you need to. I'll go see if the kids left us anything for breakfast, since we'll be skipping lunch.”

Anticipation flashed hot in Charles' belly. “I like the way you think.”

Erik slid out of bed, and Charles turned to watch as he slid a pair of jeans up his long, muscular legs. The man really did have a beautiful body. And a really grabbable arse. Too bad he was out of reach at the moment.

Erik slipped on a t-shirt, its heathered grey accentuating his multi-hued eyes, the thin fabric accentuating his sculpted muscles, then slipped out the door.

Charles stared at the closed door for a few moments, then he sighed and pushed himself to a sitting position.

**~xXx~**

By the time Charles exited the bathroom, Erik was waiting for him on the bed, coffee mug in hand, gloriously naked once again.

Charles mock-pouted. “I was looking forward to peeling those jeans off that arse of yours.”

“Do you want me to put them back on?”

“Not right now.” Charles' gaze raked hungrily over Erik's nude form. “I've got other plans, too.”

“Tell me more, Professor.” Erik's pale eyes twinkled in the soft stormlight. He took a sip of his coffee, set it on the nightstand, then rolled onto his side, ready for Charles.

“I think I'd rather show you.” Charles wheeled up to his side of the bed and transferred over, pulling his legs up then rolling onto his side to face Erik.

He stroked Erik's cheek with with the backs of his fingers, then he cradled Erik's jaw, drew his head forward for a kiss.

He tasted of coffee, a flavor Charles normally detested, yet on Erik's lips it almost tasted good. Dear gods, he really was hopelessly smitten.

Erik's fingertips skimmed up his spine to the nape of his neck, traced feather-light circles there.

Charles' eyes went wide, and his cock began to take notice, dimly, of the proceedings. It never reacted quickly, seldom reliably, but it could be coaxed to life.

And Erik had proved most adept at doing just that. Those talented fingers, that even more talented tongue, elicited a level of responsiveness Charles had thought lost to him.

Erik felt that first twitch of response, and his hand moved to grasp Charles' penis. His grip was firm, sure, though for Charles, the sensations remained distant.

Erik began to stroke Charles as he continued to kiss him. They had learned together that a second point of stimulation, somewhere where Charles still retained full feeling, would speed things along, and that kissing worked really well.

Once Charles was hard, Erik broke the kiss, though he continued to stroke him. He gazed into Charles' eyes, and Charles sensed a slight uncertainty. He said nothing, just waited for Erik to speak.

“Would you let me try something?” he finally asked. “I don't know if we can make it work, but I'd like to try.”

“Tell me.”

“I want to ride you.” Erik spoke softly, a little rushed, a little breathless, though his steady rhythm on Charles' cock never faltered.

“Is that possible? You know I seldom stay hard for long.”

“I have something that might help, if you're willing.” The tips of Erik's ears had flushed red. Erik lifted his hand and a small item floated off his nightstand and onto his palm.

A smooth circlet of polished metal. A cock ring.

Charles smiled. “That's brilliant. Put it on.”

Erik did so, using his powers to adjust the fit. Charles couldn't exactly feel it, not beyond a vague sensation of increased pressure, and he could only hope it would function ad intended.

Erik moved his hand away, but Charles' erection showed no sign of flagging.

“Shall I prep you?” Charles asked.

Erik flushed, looking sheepish. “I did it myself while I was waiting for you.”

“That sure I'd say yes?” Charles teased.

“More like I didn't want to give you time to change your mind.” Erik spoke softly, glancing away, clearly discomfited.

“Look at me, Erik,” Charles commanded.

Erik met his gaze, pale eyes luminous.

“I trust you, Erik. I always have.” Maybe there had been times that trust had been misplaced, but not now.

A wondering smile spread on Erik's face. “I don't deserve you.”

“None of that, Erik,” Charles said firmly, then he smiled in return. “Now let's get on with this,”he said as he shifted onto his back, “before I do lose my nerve.”

Erik rose to his hands and knees on the bed, straddled Charles' hips. He took Charles' penis in his hand, lined himself up, and slowly pushed himself down onto it.

Charles gasped as his cock was sheathed by a delicious pressure. The sensations remained distant, muffled, so he could only imagine what it would be like if he had full feeling.

Erik held himself still for a long moment, letting his body accommodate. His legs were warm against Charles' sides, his hair was still sleep-rumpled, and a soft smile graced his lips.

He began to move, slowly at first, then with increasing abandon.

Pleasure sang along Charles' nerves, building steadily, until he was writhing with need. Yet the cock ring denied him release.

Erik's cock was steel-hard, dark red with blood, leaking precome. Charles took it in his hand, felt it jump.

Charles began to stroke it in counterpoint to Erik's rhythm on his own cock. They soared together, higher and higher, until Charles was sure he could bear no more pleasure.

He felt Erik's balls tighten, and then Erik was coming, hot and fast. Moments later, the pressure that denied his own release vanished, and his own orgasm reverberated along his nerves.

Erik slid off Charles' cock and collapsed, spent, onto the bed beside him.

For a long time they lay together in silence, sated, content, listening to the falling rain.

Finally, Erik spoke, voice full of warm humor. “Round two?”


End file.
